


i crash, u crash

by requiemzoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, maybe an unhappy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: as cheryl sucks on the skin over her collarbones, it occurs to toni foggily that they barely have one conversation a week.





	i crash, u crash

DSYSFUNCTIONAL

that's one word that you could use to describe their relationship.

DISMAL

does the job, as well.

 

the definitions to these words are printed starkly in the pocket dictionary she had to buy for ap english, but they do nothing for toni. just seeing the word "dysfunctional" doesn't make her think of her and cheryl at all. in fact, the last time she thought of her and cheryl as dysfunctional was two weeks ago in the middle of her screaming at cheryl for twenty minutes about something she can't even remember now. she definitely remembers that cheryl screamed back, though. the thought of it makes her head pound, and she roughly pushes away the memory and turns her attention back to her essay on the controversial case of texas vs johnson.

she isn't able to focus for long, though, as jughead passes a folded index card onto her desk that reads "wyrm afterschool?". she nods slightly, crumpling the note up and putting it in her pocket. she should really focus on her essay. she's only a page through it, and the requirement is three pages single spaced. as if on cue, as if she's reading toni's mind, cheryl sends her a text from advanced precal, a whole floor away from toni. "Frustrated." reads the first one. "Need you." reads the second one, coming in after a long typing bubble. 

"i need to finish my essay" toni types out, nails clicking against the screen as she hides her phone under her desk. she can't risk getting her phone taken away by a teacher, again. the school will keep it for a week. toni would be pissed.

another buzz, muffled by the leather of her jacket. "You're always so fucking busy." the typing bubble appears again, staying around for a minute this time, before disappearing. toni finds herself wondering what risky thing cheryl typed. she'll inevitably find out later. "on my first day, you told me you didn't want riverdale high's above average gpa tarnished by us while looking directly at me" she pauses, deciding whether or not to send the message. another argument with cheryl would drain her, honestly, but she feels particularly self destructive today. she decides she could use a little fire in her day, and there's no better fire than cheryl bombshell being angry at her and bending her over a desk in an empty classroom to take her frustrations out on her.

"Jesus Christ, TT. It's like you want me to argue with you. Can't we just have one normal conversation like normal, pardon the term, fuck buddies do?"

the words send a pang of sadness rushing through her, even though she can't even hear cheryl saying them.

fuck buddies.

 _normal_ fuck buddies, who don't have feelings for each other. toni strives to be a normal fuck buddy who never brings up said feelings. last time she did, she got kicked out of cheryl's house and into the rain, like some kind of lost puppy. the memories begin to all come flooding back, and toni finds herself wanting to cry.

she writes a few more words onto her essay paper- partly for the sake of looking busy, partly for the sake of distracting herself. toni topaz doesn't cry, especially not in class.

"Hurry up and meet me in the math wing's girl's bathroom." cheryl adds, never letting toni sink too deep into her feelings. she probably realized she hurt toni's feelings with the last message and tried to distract her from thinking too much about it. not that it worked, but the thought makes toni's heart rise a little. at the very least, she cares.

she raises her hand immediately, getting up before she's even granted permission to grab the hall pass.

-

minutes later, she's being pushed against the stall door, cheryl's hands wrapped around her throat tightly. she wasn't lying about being frustrated. a pale thigh slips between toni's, and she stifles a groan as cheryl pushes it into her center roughly. "such a good girl," cheryl praises raspily, "came right when i said to." this time, toni does groan, because cheryl talking like that- ugh. as much as she loves being the top, cheryl is a natural at it.

as cheryl sucks on the skin over her collarbones, it occurs to toni foggily that they barely have one conversation a week.

"better stay quiet, baby, you'll get us caught." the redhead mumbles into her ear, moving her hands off of toni's throat to slip her thumb into her mouth. toni sucks it eagerly, laving her tongue over the rough skin, always wanting to please. "hurry up," toni moans quietly as cheryl slips her finger out, "i'll get in trouble for being out so long."

"you're in no position to make any demands, TT. how does it feel? giving up that power you're so desperate to have,"

"cheryl," toni warns. "watch it."

surprisingly, she does, saying nothing as she lowers herself to her knees to pull toni's jeans down to her thighs. toni's eyes widen. "are you sure? here?"

cheryl says nothing, just rests her head against toni's thigh and runs her index finger over the soft cotton covering her center. "do you wanna?"

"god, yes." toni groans lowly as cheryl presses a kiss to the fabric over her clit. she can practically feel the girl smile.

”you make me feel so strong and powerful, toni.” cheryl mumbles as she drags the girl’s panties down her thighs. “always letting me take out my frustrations on you. thank you.”

toni looks down and sees genuine human emotion on cheryl’s face, which is rare. the moment of vulnerability is gone as soon as it came. “now beg for me to fuck you.”

toni’s mouth goes dry.

”cheryl, baby, please, i need- i need you, please fuck me, please.”

cheryl slackens her jaw, looking up at toni as she runs her tongue through her folds harshly. she doesn’t ask before sliding two fingers into toni easily, pumping them in and out of her mercilessly.

”look at you.” cheryl mumbles dangerously against her clit. “my pretty little slut.” toni brings her hand to her mouth to muffle the sounds begging to leave her throat.

-

"do you feel better?" toni asks as she zips cheryl's skirt back up and wipes her sticky fingers on a paper towel. 

"i feel thoroughly fucked." cheryl smiles, glancing at toni. "thank you, TT." she presses a quick kiss to toni's lips, making a motion to unlock the stall door. it's a wonder they haven't been walked in on. "cheryl?"

said girl turns her head quickly, always in a good mood after sex. never for long, but always a few minutes of safe haven for toni to say whatever.

"i love you."

for just a moment, toni swears she can see a flash of something across cheryl’s face in the moment that she’s caught off guard. she’s not sure what, but it’s there.

cheryl's eyebrows set into a hard line. "what did we say about saying that?"

ouch. you messed it up again, antoinette.

"sorry. yeah, i know, it just- it slipped. i'm sorry." toni can feel her blood pulsing more on the hickeys and bite marks dotting her thighs. "sorry." she repeats one more time, looking down at her hands and fidgeting with the rings she just put back on. she hates that cheryl can make her feel like this. she feels small. and weak. and afraid. afraid of ruining this and losing cheryl at all.

"it's okay." cheryl says, clearly having some kind of human emotion left in her, looking like she wants to say something more. she opens her mouth, closes it again, then opens it again. "hey, it’s okay,” she steps a bit closer to toni, clasping her ring-adorned hands and covering them with her slender fingers, ”i'm sorry too."

"for what?"

"all the arguments over the past week. petty shit." toni's heart glows. she loves hearing cheryl curse. 

"we're okay?"

"we're okay."

the words are at the tip of toni's tongue- "for how long?"- and she's dying to know, but she doesn't ask. she's learned to not ask cheryl too many questions. 

dysfunctional.

the word echoes in her head as cheryl presses a sweet kiss to her lips and leaves the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> comment >:))


End file.
